un juego del amor capitulo
by narutopealez
Summary: los muwiguaras estaban jugando un juego y despues de un rato con los marines sale una isla del mar y los mugiwaras quedan atrapados haora deberan descubrir sus sentimientos donde el tiempo es alterado
1. Chapter 1

Estaba toda la tripulación reunida después de lo de big mom y después de wano los muwiguara estaban tranquilos jugando un juego en la cubierta con un aparato que detectava las mentiras

Usoop: robin que es lo que más te gusta en el mundo

Robin: descubrir secretos por eso leo mucho para descubrir más cosas

Robin: sanji oí que fuiste okama te gusto

Sanji (con la cara disgustada): para nada me obligaron esos soquetes disfrazados

Sanji: ahora nami swan quien te gusta

Nami: nadie

Maquina: mentira mentira

Nami: qué pero si digo la verdad

Franky: no puedes engañar a la ciencia

Usoop y choper: increíble!

Nami (resignada): luffy

Todos se sorprenden en especial robin y vivi 7u7 (por cierto viví fue a wano después del reverye)

Nami: bueno brook alguna vez no has contado un chiste malo

Brook: no seas cruel y no

Maquina: mentira mentira

Brook: esta máquina está rota

Maquina: tras de mentiroso soquete

Brook: bueno si

Brook: bueno Usoop alguna vez has tenido novia

Usoop: claro que si

Brook: mentira cierto maquina

Maquina: es verdad está diciendo la verdad

Brook quedo con cara de whatafag men * _ *

Todos quedaron con la misma cara

Luffy: Usoop tiene razón es kaya

Zoro y nami recordaron a la novia de usoop

Usoop: que parte te gusta más de tu cuerpo Franky

Franky: mis bolas de acero mostrándolas

Todos se sorprendieron

Choper: no te alteres ay es una parte muy delicada

Usoop: hay que tener huevos para hacer eso y tiene dos de acero

Todos entendieron el chiste y se rieron

Franky: bueno de quien estás enamorado luffy

Luffy: de mis nakamas

Usoop: no le preguntes eso él es muy inocente además creo que no sabe que es amor

Luffy: claro que si se

Maquina: está mintiendo no sabe

Usoop: choper aun tienes el libro y los esquemas para niños que no saben que es el amor o la atracción por el sexo opuesto

Choper: si

Usoop: sanji nos ayudas

Sanji: todo por iluminar a otra pobre criatura

20 minutos después+

Entonces el amor es lo que sientes por dentro

Usoop: si eso

Luffy: aaaa y no entiendo muy bien sobre si le gustas a alguien por un beso

Usoop: después te explico mejor

Los que se fueron se sentaron

Choper pregunto: a quien le toca

Nami: le toca a vivi pero no a respondido la pregunta

Sanji: cuál era la pregunta

Nami: de quien está enamorada

Vivi: de luffy

Todos se sorprendieron

Luffy: o sea vivi siento eso que me explicó que siente atracción por mí

Usoop: si eso

Nami: así que nos gusta el mismo chico

Vivi: si parece que si

Vivi: bueno choper de quien estás enamorado

Choper: de una mink zorra

No piensen mal malpensados

Choper: sanji alguna vez has tenido novia no que yo RECUERDE

Ejem ejem puding borro recuerdo ejem beso

Sanji (con esperanza): robin chwan quien te gusta

Robin: luffy

Todos con cara de whatafag men

Nami iso clic

Nami: luffy alguna vez has tenido novia

Luffy: no

Nami: exceptuando por lo de la hermana de sanji nuca as besado

Luffy: no

Nami (con cara maliciosa): luffy puedes venir

Luffy va con ella y nami de improviso lo besa

Después del beso nami saca una lengua hacia robin y vivi

Vivi estaba molesta pero robin estaba calmada

Robin: si exceptuamos el beso de la hermana de sanji porque luffy no lo correspondió con nami pasa lo mismo así que técnicamente no fue el primer beso de luffy

Robin: bueno continuando con el juego de quien estás enamorado Zoro

Zoro: de con voz baja tashiji

Robin. Quien

Zoro ¡tashiji!

Sanji: que mala suerte esa chica tuvo muy mala suerte

Zoro: cállate cocinero pervertido

Nami: antes de que peleen que es eso

Vieron un barco marino

En el barco marino

Vicealmirante tashiji permiso para abordar ese barco

Tashiji: permiso concedido

Entonces el barco de la marina se acercó cada vez más y quedaron uno enfrente del otro

Pero una extraña isla empezó a salir del mar haciendo que los dos barcos volcasen los marines se fueron volando por una explosión el barco fue destruido

En el barco de los muwiguara

También el barco fue destrozado y mando a todos los muwiguara dentro de la isla

Normal

Después de eso todos estaban confundidos pero estaba Zoro besando a tashiji por accidente

Y luffy a robin tocando un pecho y encima de nami y besando a vivi algo extraño pero después zoro se disculpó con tashiji luego también se disculpó luffy con las chicas

Vivi: si yo fui su primer beso celebraba vivi ya que beso a luffy

Robin: siguiendo lo de antes técnicamente no es el primer beso de luffy

Este azul

Academia donde entreno zoro

En la tumba de kuina ella se estaba levantando y después en una luz empezó a desaparecer

Amazon Lily

Estaba hancock hablando con sus hermanas pero una luz la rodio y desapareció

Isla gyogin

La princesa shirajoshi estaba hablando con su hermano pero una luz la ilumino y desaparecio

Reino de dessrosa

Rebeca estaba hablando con uno tipos y la misma luz la ilumino y desapareció

HOLE KAKE

Puding estaba ablando con su hermana entonces la luz la ilumino y desapareció


	2. la isla del amor

La isla del amor

Zou

Cierta mink zorra era envolvía en una luz y desaparecida

Isla

Todos aquellos que fueron envueltos en esa luz fueron transportados a esa isla

Hancock: luffy cásate conmigo

Luffy: ¿casarte que es eso ¡comida!?

Usoop: no luffy lo que te explique

Luffy: cierto

Zoro: ku ku ku ¡kuina!

Viola: ¿qué hago aquí?

Sanji: rebeca swan siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Puding: sanji" toda sonrojada"

Sanji: ¿quién eres tú?

Puding: cierto

Pudin le regresa los recuerdos de ella a sanji y por error le da el recuerdo del beso

Sanji: siiiiii siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Toma toma una chica me beso puedo morir en paz siiiiiiiiiiiiii siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Todos con una gota de sudor

Entonces de entre las grandes rocas apareció un mensaje

Mensaje: cada 100 años esta isla aparece y es conocida como la isla del amor esta isla te traerá tu verdadero amor/amores de toda la "vida" y si no están vivas se les traerá de regreso a la vida aquí toda ley se rompe aquí puede pasar 10 años y afuera solo pasara 1 dia todos los hijos que tengan serán suyos completamente solo que cuando lleguen a 5 años dejaran de crecer y se quedaran de ese tamaño y ese aspecto

Entonces de una de las montañas aparece

Las parejas son estas

Luffy: hancock nami vivi robin

Zoro: kuina tashiji

Sanji: puding viola

Chopper: mink zorra "no sé qué nombre ponerle digan que nombre le pongo

Usoop: y mi novia kaya

De repente una luz apareció y de ahí salió kaya

Usoop: kaya

Franky: solo por feo

Franky: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Todos se reian de Franky

Brook:" inserten nombre para la novia de brook" espera ya que a llevado tantos años muerta que tardara revivirla

Todos los muwiguaras: tienes novia brook

Brook: si ella era la capitana del barco mío y juntos éramos pareja pero murió

Tashiji. Espera yo no puedo estar enamorada de ronoroa el es mi enemigo

Zoro: esta isla sabe mejor de ti de lo que piensas

Kuina: como lo sabes

Zoro: hay lo dice

Tashiji: o

Tanto como hancock nami vivi y robin estaban celebrando solo que robin más moderadamente

Mientras usoop le estaba platicando a chopper sobre kaya

Time skip 2 largos años

En estos 2 largos años an pasado muchas cosas como que las relaciones an mejorado los amores an surgidos y amistades se an formados y an descubierto que la isla está rodeada de remolinos y no se puede salir fin

Por cierto a pasado un faño y es Shirajoshi no está en esta historia y también otro es que escribí rebeca y era viola en el anterior cap perdón y nos vemos recuerden que puede pasar dos largos años y no subir la historia pero siempre volveré siempre vuelvo


End file.
